


Halloween Special! Yandere LWA

by KiwiKagari (orphan_account)



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Angst, Diakko, F/F, Married Couple, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 04:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KiwiKagari
Summary: This is a story I wrote for Halloween after reading a Yandere LWA. It's different from my usual stuff and has nothing to do with my previous works."She dreaded the moment their lips had to part and she was forced to look into those eerie red eyes again. Diana had to face the reality of what’s done."





	Halloween Special! Yandere LWA

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note at the end with some things to ponder.

Diana Cavendish had become one of the most affluential witches of her generation. She’s made numerous breakthroughs in the magic community and showed no sign of slowing down. Money, fame, power, respect, she had it all. However, the one thing she truly cared about, was her darling wife. Nothing could compare to the happiness she felt the day Akko said “yes”.

Akko was the only thing she needed in her life. She was sure she would die without her counterpart. Diana glanced at her. The world was so much brighter with her in it, what she did was justified. That’s what she told herself anyway.

“Another present from your secret admirer?” Akko asked, amused at the way Diana glared at the box.

“I keep turning him down, but he refuses to quit,” Diana sighed. She threw away the box without opening it and walked up to Akko. “You’re the only one for me. I wish they would stop trying.”

Akko embraced Diana and kissed her cheek, “I’m sure they’ll give up soon.” She looked into Diana’s eyes and gave her big a smile, “You’re just so beautiful and smart! They probably can’t believe you’re dating someone like me!”

“I hate it when you talk like that,” Diana grumbled, “I love you,“ she stroked Akko’s cheek and looked into her big doe eyes. Why did they have to torment her lover like this? They kept chasing Diana, despite her protests and while Akko never vocalized how much it bothered her, her anxiety was obvious. She was afraid they’d steal Diana from her.

Diana cradled Akko’s face in her hands, “It’s going to be alright.” Diana wasn’t going to lose someone she loved, not again.

Akko nodded in response, but the haunted look in her eyes told another story.

**One Week Later**

He sent an expensive bouquet of roses.

Again.

Why can’t he be happy for them? Why is he trying so hard to take Diana from her?

“Akko! What do you think you’re doing!?” Diana scolded. Akko flinched and dropped the flowers. “I’m sorry, I just—“

Diana grabbed Akko’s hands and cursed underneath her breath. Confused, Akko looked down only to realize she was bleeding. She’d been gripping the roses so tightly the thorns dug into her palms. Red droplets stained the carpet while Diana quickly uttered a healing spell. “Why did you do that?” Diana asked, hurt in every syllable. She reached into her pocket and used her handkerchief to dab away the remaining blood.

“I’m sorry,” Akko apologized guiltily. She didn’t like hurting Diana. She’d gladly take on the world for Diana if she could! She’s do anything for her. Diana, her wonderful Diana, had too much to worry about already!

Like her creepy admirer.

No—Stalker!

What if he tried to hurt Diana? He was so desperate already, what if tried to take her by force? Akko was pulled from her thoughts by Diana’s concerned voice. “I asked if you’re alright…” Diana repeated.

“I’m ok. I just spaced out a bit,” Akko replied. Diana didn’t look convinced, but she dropped it and gave Akko a gentle kiss instead. Akko smiled against her lips and returned the kiss, all anxiety melting away. Diana was so warm and smelled so nice, she had nothing to worry about in her arms. Diana broke away first and the spell on Akko shattered when they parted. She whined and nipped at Diana’s lower lip, it ended too soon. Diana only smirked and gave her a lingering kiss on her forehead.

“Don’t be so careless next time! You scared me,” Diana chided as Akko snuggled up against her. Akko peeked up at her like a sad puppy. Diana’s expression softened, she couldn’t stay mad at that face. She nuzzled Akko’s soft cheek, earning a giggle. Diana wanted to protect the warm smile directed at her. Her heart tugged at the fact she wouldn’t be able to hold Akko for a while. She had business with another noble family and Akko wasn’t allowed to come.

Diana grit her teeth; the aristocracy would never accept Akko. Especially not in her current state.

The day she had to depart from her beloved came too soon. Saying goodbye to Akko was one of the hardest things she’d ever done, but her lover only smiled at her, “I’ll be right here when you get back!”

“I know. It’s going to be alright,” Diana said more to herself than to Akko. Akko pulled her in for one final kiss, both witches knowing the next two weeks were going to be full of loneliness.

“I love you,” Akko said as they parted. A mixture of emotions swirled inside of Diana. This was the first time they’d be apart since Akko’s accident, the very thought making Diana’s chest tighten. The affectionate expression on Akko’s face and the sincere confession on her lips eased her racing mind.

She was missing her already.

**Two Weeks Later**

Akko was so startled, she nearly dropped the bottle of wine. “I thought you were going to be back by—“

She was cut off with a searing kiss. The other servants, who were preparing the dining table, scurried off to give the couple some privacy. Diana ran her fingers through Akko’s hair and cupped her cheek. Two weeks was too long without Akko.

“You messed up my hair!” Akko chuckled. “I wanted to look all fancy for you…” Akko gingerly placed down the wine, one of Diana’s favorite’s brands, on the table.

“You look stunning,” Diana said as she let her eyes wander across Akko’s frame. The red dress was the same color as Akko’s eyes, making Diana like it even more. She closed the distance between them and cupped Akko’s chin to gaze into those wine-red orbs she fell in love with—

And her blood turned to ice.

There was something…off. Since when did Akko’s adoring gaze feel so suffocating?

Akko took her hand and kissed Diana’s knuckles, making a chill creep through her.  Diana recoiled and took a step back. Witches had keen intuition, and Akko was setting off red flags with every move she made. “Diana, What’s wrong?” Akko asked. She took a step toward Diana and, who in turn retreated further away. Akko froze, a wounded expression on her face. She turned away, her petite frame trembling slightly. “You must be starving, I’ll have dinner later,” she said quietly. As she started to exit the dining room, Diana forced herself to move.

“Wait! I’m just a bit tired. I’m sorry, love. Nothing would make me happier than having a meal with you again,” Diana assured. Despite every bone in her body telling her to move, Diana held her ground. She brushed away a few stray tears from Akko’s cheeks, furious with herself for making her wife cry. She ignored the way her stomach twisted into knots when their lips touched and the fear tugging at the back of her mind. Akko was adorable, dinner was delicious, and there was no reason for her to be anything other than content.

Yet, what was this feeling of dread?

A few weeks and things almost went back to normal.

Almost.

Diana had become accustomed to Akko once again and the two spent more time together. However, rumors circulated amongst her staff. Akko had been slipping out every evening for almost the entirety of Diana’s trip. She hadn’t left the house since her return, spending her nights in Diana’s arms. Diana never cared for the rumors, Akko was always a little troublemaker and her servants were probably exaggerating their stories out of boredom.

Then they dared to question Akko’s faithfulness. Diana fumed and threatened to fire anyone who uttered such nonsense about her wife. In her own damn house! The nerve of them…

Yet a seed doubt was still planted in her mind. Diana couldn’t bring herself to ask Akko directly, especially with no evidence. Instead, she hired a private investigator to look into it. Guilt riddled her heart whenever Akko smiled at her but the investigator didn’t report anything Diana didn’t already know. What was she doing? Akko was the best thing that ever happened to her, how could she doubt her? She decided to call off the investigation after the next report.

But the next report never came.

Did he quit? Diana pondered as she lay in bed. The report was long over-due. Diana felt the bed sink ask Akko clambered in and nuzzled her back. “What are you thinking about?” Akko inquired, voice muffled by Diana’s robe.

“Just about how cute you are,” Diana replied.

“That’s pretty gay, Diana,” Akko joked.

“You’re a pretty gay,” Diana countered childishly.

“Why, thank you!” Akko chuckled.

Diana closed her eyes. Everything was alright.

Diana continued to look in the opposite direction whenever things felt wrong. She pretended she didn’t notice.

Until she couldn’t anymore.

Late one evening, she awoke with a shiver. Akko was gone. Diana figured Akko had just gone to the bathroom and decided to grab a glass of water. As she approached the kitchen, she heard two voices arguing. She slinked closer and strained to hear their conversation. One of them sounded like-

“No one is going to believe you,” came Akko’s voice. Diana felt a wave of nausea at how twisted her love’s voice sounded, mocking and cruel.

“You really think you can get away with this?! I  _saw_  you!” a man replied angrily. Diana recognized the voice as one of her staff. Why was Akko meeting this young man like this? Doubt ate at her mind and twisted her heart. Suddenly, there was a gurgling sound followed by silence. Diana steeled herself and moved to confront Akko, but her words died in her throat when she saw the limp body on the floor. The man was dead, his throat slit.

“I didn’t want you to see this,” Akko sighed as she turned to face Diana, fresh blood splattered on her t-shirt. The most haunting thing was not the blood or the corpse, but Akko’s eyes. The eerie red glow cut through the dark and Diana felt it in her very soul. Despite the grizzly scene, Diana found herself smiling in relief.

“I thought you were having an affair,” she confessed. Akko’s eyes widened before she let out a genuine laugh.

“I’d have to be a certain type of idiot to choose anyone over you,” she said calmly. Diana slowly made her way toward her, not caring about the knife in Akko’s hands. Akko beamed at her like she always did whenever their gazes met. “Are you mad?”

“No, Akko. This is all my fault, but I will protect you. Leave this to me,” Diana said calmly as she patted Akko’s head.

She knew. She always knew that Akko had changed after her accident. During one of her flashy magic shows, Akko was sabotaged by a jealous witch and fell off her broom from an incredible height. She almost didn’t make it, but Diana refused to let Akko go. She didn’t want to experience the grief of loss again. Without Akko, there was no point in anything and the world could burn for all she cared.

A world without Akko wasn’t a world worth living in.

So, she “saved” her through her experiments. She managed to bring her back, but Akko was far from human now. She was a familiar, her life belonged to her master, Diana. It was the only way. Akko lost most of herself that day. Diana often wondered if Akko loved her because it was her wish to be loved. Familiars must obey their masters after all.

“Are there more?” Diana asked, gently removing the knife from Akko’s hand.

“A few. I started with that creepy stalker. Then I went after that annoying girl who keeps trying to compete with you. There was also this strange man who was following us around! And umm…,” Akko bit her lip as she tried to remember the others. Diana’s eyes widened, the man following Akko was most likely her private investigator. The admirer, her competition, Akko was killing off people who were standing in her way or bothering her. She was killing for Diana.

She was dangerous.

Diana wiped some of the blood off of Akko’s cheek. No, this wasn’t her Akko, this was a monster she created. Akko leaned into Diana’s cool palm and closed her eyes.

They shot open the moment she felt those same hands wrap around her throat.

“Diana?” she wheezed, confusion apparent on her face.

“I should have let you go. Oh, Akko…what have I done to you?” Diana whimpered, tears welling up in her eyes. Memories of her real Atsuko Kagari Cavendish flitted through her mind. Her empathy, her stubbornness, her recklessness, her passion! It was replaced with obedience and whatever Diana wanted, not what she needed.

Not what she fell in love with.

Diana tightened her grip, but Akko never fought back. “Hurts…” Akko gasped in agony.

“I can’t!” Diana cried before releasing her. She couldn’t even take responsibility for her actions. “I’m so sorry, Akko! I can’t even release you from this mess,” she wailed. The real Akko would never do something like this. How could she have let this happen?

Akko coughed furiously but recovered. She held Diana close to her chest, obsessive love taking over all rational thought. “It’s ok, Diana. Everything is alright,” she cooed at the mess in her arms.

Diana latched on to Akko. She had nothing left, most of her died along with her wife. She wasn’t Diana and this abomination wasn’t Akko. She needed to stop playing pretend.

**Years Later**

“Diana!” Akko exclaimed as she heard the door open. She rushed over to Diana and twirled her around.

“H-Hey, I haven’t been gone that long!” said Diana. Akko gently placed her back down and kissed her cheek.

“It’s boring when you aren’t around,” Akko pouted. “I have so much to tell you! You know that rabbit that’s been ransacking our garden? You won’t believe what he did today!”

Diana laughed as Akko retold her adventures. She left everything behind, her family name, her servants, her reputation and fled to a cabin in the middle of nowhere. Here, Akko could move around freely without worry. Akko’s death toll gained too much attention so Diana decided to just leave and start a new life.

There was nothing for her back at the manor.

However, out here with no one to bother them, maybe, just maybe she’d find herself again. Akko started showing off all the vegetables she collected from her garden, an excited lilt in her voice. Diana smiled at her. She felt so young again, back even before they were married. They had their whole lives ahead of them.

The sweet memories always left a bitter aftertaste.

Diana moved to kiss Akko. Whenever she closed her eyes and melted against her lips, she could see the real Akko vividly in her mind, waving at her from her broom. Wind mussing her hair, a big goofy smile on her face…

The only reason she continued living was because Akko would have wanted her to. Now she must live with her mistake.

She dreaded the moment their lips had to part and she was forced to look into those eerie red eyes again. Diana had to face the reality of what’s done.

“I love you,” Akko said against her lips.

At least she wasn’t alone…

 

**Author's Note:**

> Does Akko really love Diana, or is she just fulfilling her role as a familiar? 
> 
> How much of the real thing is still there? Or is it all an imitation of Diana's image of Akko?
> 
> Why doesn't Diana just order Akko to off herself?
> 
> Who is truly mad?
> 
> Do you have to be insane to kill people?


End file.
